


On Hallow's Eve

by AmandeBw



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: A game of cat and mouse between brothers.





	On Hallow's Eve

A young man walked through the halls of the school cautiously. Many knew him as Kaoru Hiitachin but on this night he was just a mere vampire hunter. His costume had been specially made for this day by his mother and consisted mostly of leather, to his utmost suprise it was just as comfortable as his usual clothes. But this didn't matter as he knew he was being observed from the darkness. This wasn't a game and he couldn't afford to be distracted. "Kaoru." Someone whispered and the boy jumped up, his eyes falling on the intercom left there by him.  
"Damn it Hikaru, I don't like this." He grumbled to himself, turning his flashlight around the dark hallways. Why was he here? And what was his brother planning? He hated not knowing, especially when it came to Hikaru, he was used to knowing all of his thoughts. "Hikaru, can we stop this game please? Hikaru?"Kaoru's voice trembled as he spoke, beginning to doubt that his brother was even here. "Bored already Kaoru? Well, I can't blame you." Someone said. Kaoru turned around and froze.  
Hikaru was wearing a vampire costume and although it looked average Kaoru knew it was anything but cheap. He know that this was not some terrible knockoff and it was perfect on his brother. Simple yet elegant. He had been so entranced with Hikaru that he hadn't noticed said vampire approaching him. "Hikaru, what are you doing?" He asked taking a step back. "What do you mean Kaoru? I'm not doing anything." Hikaru answered taking a step forward. This little game of theirs continued until Kaoru was leaning against the wall and Hikaru surrounded him.  
Kaoru smiled softly as his brother leaned toward him, just seconds before their lips met, the door next to them opened. "Kyoya-sempai?,"the twins said,"what are you doing here?" "I had some business here. Tamaki forgot to feed the fishes and he insisted on coming back to do it, but since he's sick I took on that responsibility." He answered making the twins grin. "You're awfully close to Tamaki-sempai, aren't you Kyoya-sempai?" Kaoru said. "Yeah,you really are like a married couple... Mommy." Hikaru teased and Kyoya sighed before saying, "Hikaru,Kaoru I believe you too were 'busy'.". Kaoru froze and Hikaru laughed as Kyoya left.  
As the twins exited school grounds, Hikaru swooped in and finally kissed Kaoru. "Happy Halloween." He whispered.  
The End


End file.
